Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Operation Black and White
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: My idea for the pokemon mystery Dungeon Black and White. Takes place two years after the events of Explorers, the world is now unbalanced and torn by war, and it's up to a human-turned-pokemon to fix everything before the balance is destroyed.
1. The Black of Day

**Chapter 1: The Black of Day**

"...He...eep..." A voice was suddenly heard, bringing with it his concious.

"...nt...ke up...ir..." The young boy squinted a bit as he felt more of himself coming into conciousness. He heard some sort of startled gasp a bit, seemingly from his sudden movement.

"He...etting up!" He heard the voice say, concious growing ever closer to full.

"Should we help him?" A Different voice said. Finally having enough strength, the young boy began to open his eyes a bit. They began to drop a bit, then opened more slowly, then dropped a bit again before opening more than before. He could faintly make out images of shapes, people purhaps. With one last try, the boy opened his eyes, this time entirely. Looking at what he could, he saw he was on a dirted ground, but could see some bushes a few yards away from him. In front of them however, he could faintly see what appeared to be a strange blue round shape, and a green shape, somewhat humanoid in appearance, but he couldn't tell for sure. His vision began to get better. But strangely, as the shapes became more clear, he thought he was halucinating. He thought he was looking at pokemon, an Oshawott and a Trecko to be precise. Strangely though, they both had a white sash that went from over their shoulder to around their waist, just under their arm.

"Do you think we should help him?" The Oshawott asked, looking back at the Trecko.

"I don't know, the Leader said to just stick to the mission." The Trecko replied, with a seeming feminine voice, most likely indicating it was a girl Trecko. The boy suddenly gave off a gasp of surprise as his eye widened, getting up as he was sitting, looking back at the two in shock.

"Y-Y-You can talk?" The boy stammered in shock. The two pokemon looked back at each other in confusion before looking back at him.

"Uhh yeah, so can you." The Oshawott replied.

"But...But...You're pokemon!" The boy stammered.

"Yeah, so? So are you." The Trecko replied with a raised brow.

"No I'm n-" The boy began to replied with a hint of irritation in his voice as he pointed back at the two. But as he did, his eyes widened in shock some more as he saw his hand, or, to be more accurate, paw. His body was now covered in a thin, light blue fur, and he hand a white patch of fur over his hand. As he looked back down, he saw he had black paw-like legs. "W-W-What the?" The boy said in disbelief as he checked himself more. He stood to his feet, feeling his entire body was different even as he stood. "But...I'm not...This isn't..."

"Hey!" A voice shouted out in rage, causing the attention of the other two to look in fear. As the boy looked back, he grew in more surprise at giant sized pokemon looking at them, a Rypherior to be specific. Stangely, like the other two, it had a sash going around it's shoulder to over it's waist.

"I-I-It's the Captain of the Comet Team!" The Trecko said in fear. The Rypherior gave off a grunted laughter before he looked back at the two other pokemon.

"You there, Team Doofus!" The Rypherior said insultingly.

"It's Team Diver and you know it!" The Oshawott retorted, only to jump a bit in fear as the Rypherior began to stomp towards the two, causing the ground to quake with each step, until he was towering over the two. He chuckled a bit as he overlooked the two mroe closely.

"You got guts, talking back to a giant like me. So how about you give me your conquest badges, and maybe, just maybe, I'll pretend I never ran into you guys." The Rypherior suggested. The boy looked back as he saw this going on.

"No! Y-You can't have them!" The Trecko stated. She felt her whole body quiver in fear as the Rypherior gave off a creepy chuckle.

"I wasn't asking you twerp, I'm telling you!" The Rypherior said as he brought his arm closser to the Trecko, slowly as he was trying to scare them more on purpose. He suddenly yelped as he felt a rock smack him right in the face, growling as he, and the two pokemon who looked in surprise, back at the young boy who threw it, with another one ready in his hand, tossing it up and down in taunting manner. "Why you!"

"I don't know what's going on, but either way I don't take too kindly to bullying." The boy commented. The Rypherior stood tall and fierce as he growled towards the boy.

"So, the brave Riolu think he's all though huh?" The Rypherior gestured, stomping the ground causing a large rumble. The Riolu blinked a bit as he looked back at his paws again.

"A Riolu? So that's what I am?" The boy questioned.

"Grrrrr!" The Rypherior growled. The boy suddenly looked back as he felt the ground began to rumble, more and more fiercely. His eyes widened as he saw the Rypherior charging right at him with a direct charge. Before the byo could even react, the Rypherior bashed him with the side of his arm sending him flying through the air.

"Aggghh!" The Riolu cried out as he was hit. He finally stopped as he felt himself crash into the ground. He struggled to push himself off of it as he moaned a bit in pain. Before he could though, he let out another cry of pain as he felt himself being crushed under a massive wieght.

"Hahaha, you should think twice before picking on a guy of my size shrimp!" The Rypherior sneered. The Riolu struggled, trying to keep the Rypherior's massive wieght off of him as he looked back.

"A guy of your size should consider taking a bath then, cause the smells worse than your wieght- Aggghhh!" The Riolu screamed in pain again as the Rypherior increased his wieght on the small Riolu's body.

"I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream!" The Rypherior commented with a sneer.

"Watergun!"A voice suddenly shouted. The Rypherior began to scream in pain as it's back was being doused by a large spray of water. Once the spray had subsided, it glared as it looked back at the Oshawott that had suddenly attacked it.

"Leave him alone!" The Oshawott said in a commanding tone.

"Tch, so you wanna go next, do ya shri-" The Rypherior suddenly paused as he noticed the Trecko suddenly missing. "Hey! Where'd that other guy go?" As if to answer his question, he suddenly looked back as he felt the ground shake a bit under him, blinking at the site of the Trecko that dug her way next to the Riolu.

"I'll take that." The Trecko stated as she grabbed the Riolu quickly before digging back down into the ground with him, causing the Rypherior's foot to go through the hole too.

"Hey!" He grumbled. As he attempted to go back after the Oshawott, he looked back in confusion as he felt himself caught on something, then growled in anger as he saw his foot was stuck through the hole. "You gotta be kidding me!" He roared, struggling as he attempted to pull his foot out of the hole. The Oshawott looked next to him as he saw the Trecko pop out of the ground, with the Riolu she was carrying, who coughed a bit as he was set back to the ground.

"Are you ok?" The Oshawott asked worried. The Riolu coughed a bit more as he rubbed the back of his neck before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm, *cough*, I'm fine." He replied. The threesome suddenly looked back as they saw the Rypherior suddenly break free, tumblinh a bit as he fell on his back, causing the ground to tremble again.

"Now what do we do?" The boy asked in a worried tone.

"Don't you have an Escape Orb?" Trecko asked.

"Yeah, but it's our last one we could afford. And we haven't heard from the Captain yet!" Oshawott replied. The three looked back as they heard the Rypherior grunting as it got back to it's feet.

"Your all going to pay!" He roared as he charged straight towards the three.

"Just use it!" The Trecko screeched. The Oshawott searched through the bag it had as it grabbed the orb, looking at it a bit worriedly.

"Ooohhh sorry captain!" The Oshawott apologized as it suddenly through the orb to the ground. It was suddenly enveloped in a large blue spot light as it soon vanished into thin air. A smaller, yellow one, soon happened to the Trecko as well. Before it would disappear though, she grabbed the Riolu's arm.

"Hang on!" She commented.

"Wait what? Ahhhhhh!" The Riolu yelled frightened as he felt himself teleporting, just before the Rypherior managedto get to him. The sudden teleport caused the Rypherior to crash right into a boulder, nose-drill first. It grunted a bit as it struggled to get it's nose out of the boulder, making a popping-like sound as it finally did. He grunted angrily as he looked towards the sky, straight at the giant ship they just escaped to.

"Run while you can, pests! Federation Black will win this war! Ah Hahahaha!...Wait, where's my conquest badge?"

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Operation Black and White**

"Ooof!" The Riolu gave out as it fell face first onto the hard cold floor.

"Hey you ok?" Oshawott asked as he helped the Riolu up.

"Yeah, I'm-" The Riolu paused as his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. From what he could tell, he appeared to be in some sort of hangar looking bay. It even had a large shuttle door that opened to the outside. "Woooahh," The boy said in amazement. The two pokemon smiled as they looked back at him.

"You like it?" Trecko asked, noticing the Pokemon's curiosity.

"This is the Hangar of Federation White. We get deployed for our missions from here." The Oshawott added, growing confusion within the young Riolu.

"Federation? What's a Federation?" The Riolu asked, causing the other two to look more surprised as they looked back at each other, then back at the Riolu.

"What do you mean "What's a Federation"? Every pokemon knows what one is." The Oshawott commented. Riolu just sighed as he rubbed his head with his paw for a few moments, then looked back at the two.

"It's what I've been trying to tell you before; I'm not a pokemon, I'm a human and my name is Zack (it's my favorite name: deal with it!)!" The Boy deemed, causing more surprise amongst the two pokemon.

"A human? But there's no way!" The Oshawott stammered.

"There hasn't been a human here in over two years!" The Trecko added.

"I know but-" The boy paused as he repeated in his head what he just heard. "Wait, what do you mean there was-"

"Warning! Warning! Intruder alert. Intruder alert." A voice suddenly shouted in a roaring voice, which echoed through the hangar as well as the rest of the ship. As the three turned to the source of the loud noise, they all saw a large group of Exploudred, six to be precise, each on a Seperate balcony. As Zack looked more closely, he saw large holes on the cielings, but was unable to tell what they were for. However, his answer soon came to him as he saw strange yellow strings suddenly descend from them, followed by large strange yellow spiders, all of which soon surrounded Zack, pushing the other two pokemon out of the way.

"Intruder identified. Intruder is Riolu." He heard one of the strange spider-like pokemon say.

"Wait, he's with us!" The Oshawott said, trying to push through the larger crowd of Galvantula, to no success.

"Negatory. No one is allowed on board. Officer's Order." The Galvantula in front of the Oshawott said.

"Begin capture and assimilation." Another one said, this one behind Riolu, who looked confused.

"Assimi-what?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Electroweb!" They all said in a Robot-Synch like fasion. Before Riolu could even respond, all Galvantula suddenly shot out an electric string of web, all of which wrapped around the Riolu from the shoulder down, then sticking to the floor.

"Wait, what's-" Before the Riolu could even ask, he screamed in agony as he felt thousands upon thousands of volts going through his body with no end. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed in pain, tears falling down his face.

"Stop, your gonna kill him!" The Oshawott said worriedly. Before he could take a step forward, he came to a sudden stop as a voice shouted out.

"Hold it!" The voice said, sounding strict yet firm. As the two looked back, they saw the officer of the Hangar bay, Wrench wielding, goggle wearing, Raichu. "Don't touch him at all!" He yelled.

"But he'll die if they don't stop!" The Trecko whined.

"Tough! I'm the one in charge of the Hangar Bay, and I say who does and doesn't go through here, no exceptions!" The Raichu shouted. The Oshawott knew it was wrong, and he even wanted to argue, but he was just too scared at the sight of a Pokemon that was at least twice his Size, and an electric type at that.

"P-Please...stop..." Zack cried out, losing all feelings in his legs as he fell to his knees, tears still rolling down his face. The Raichu simply looked with a small glare as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing personal kid, but I'm not taking chances with no one." The Raichu commented.

"Raichu!" A small, worried voice said as it ran over to him. As he looked back, he saw a Chikorita running over to him, another female pokemon as well.

"What do you want? We're busy here." The Raichu murmured.

"The Commander's coming!" She replied quickly, growing a panicked expression upon the Raichu's face.

"What! What's he coming around here for?" The Raichu asked worriedly. The four, the Oshawott and Trecko included, looked back as they heard loud banging on the Hangar entry door.

"Raichu, Raichu!" The voice bellowed angrily. "Open this door immediately!" The strange voice commanded. The Raichu grumbled a bit to himself as he ran his way over to the door panel, opening it as commanded. As the door opened, the Commander stepped through, revealing itself to be Darkrai. But like all the other pokemon, not only did he have a White sash from his shoulder to his waist, he had a Sash for each shoulder, making a kind of X symbol in front of his chest.

"Y-Yes sir?" The Raichu studdered.

"I came because I heard of the warning from the Exploudred. I want to know who-" The Darkrai suddenly paused as he looked at the scene in front of him, seeing the Riolu who was on the verge of collapsing for good. "**What is the meaning of this?"** His voiced roared throughout the Hangar, causing all the pokemon in the room, except the Riolu, to jump in fear as they felt the hangar itself shake. The Darkrai glared as he looked around at the pokemon looking back at him before pausing as he looked at the Riolu who was shaking a bit in pain and the electricity as well, even though the Galvantula stopped. "Everyone return to your posts. That's an order!" He commanded. The Galvantula shrieked a bit before climbing back up the holes in the cieling, and the Exploudred returning into the rooms on the balconies. The Darkrai made his way over to Riolu who still had his eyes closed, wincing in pain as he shook from the electric webs. In one fell swoop, he cut the webs swiftly in one clean cut of his claws, the webs instantly breaking apart as they fell to the ground, the Riolu falling to the ground as well.

"Zack!" The Oshawott and Trecko said worriedly as they ran over to him. The Darkrai raised his eyebrow suspiciously at this.

"Zack?" He repeated. He paid little attention though as he turned his glare back at the Raichu. "Would you mind telling me what you were trying to do with him?" The Darkrai yelled.

"I was just doing my job sir! You put me in charge to make absolutely sure no suspicious characters come through here, sir!" The Raichu replied, respectfully.

"Very good. Now tell me one little thing: WHAT PART OF HIM LOOKED SUSPICIOUS?" He shouted, causing the Raichu to shake in fear a bit.

"H-H-He was considered an intruder, sir! I was just following protocol standards, sir!" The Raichu replied. Instead of getting a reply like last time, he was blasted to the wall of the hangar with a loud crash from a Dark energy ball shot out from the Darkrai, who took no hesitation as he aimed.

"First, never point blame on someone else, private! Second, all assimilation standards, as followed, are to be brought up to me, **BEFORE HAND**! And you know that." The Darkrai replied before turning back towards the young Riolu, floating over to him. "Hey, Riolu. Can you hear me?" He qeustioned, shaking it's shoulders. Riolu, or Zack you could say, winced his eyes a bit before opening them half way, still in pain. The Darkrai rubbed his chin as he held his elbow in a curious fasion. "Interesting...to take all that and still be alive..." The Darkrai soon shook it's head as it ignored this detail, clicking a button on a strange watch-looking device, which had a built in transciever. "This is Commander Darkrai to Med Lab, over." The Darkrai said. There was static for a few seconds before a voice responded.

"This is Chansey to Commander Darkrai, over." A Chansey replied. "What's the problem?'

"I have a heavily injured Riolu in need of immediate service, over."

"Roger that." The Chansey replied before hanging up. As soon as Darkrai turned off his transciever, a Sick bed was already wheeled over by a Chansey through the door. "Oh my." The Chansey commented to itself as it helped the Riolu onto it. The Riolu struggled a bit as it turned it's head, looking back at the Darkrai, Oshawott, Chikorita, and Trecko with half opened eyes, who were on the left of the Sick Bed.

"W-Wha..." Riolu struggled to say.

"Don't worry. We have one of the best doctors around. You'll be safe here." The Darkrai said, just as the Riolu lost conciousness. The group watched as the Riolu was wheeled away before Darkrai turned his attention back at the other three, looking at Chikorita first. "Chikorita." He said bluntly. The Chikorita shrivled a bit in fear, thinking she was in just as much trouble as Raichu was considering he was her boss.

"Y-Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Go and make sure the Riolu recovers. And keep me updated. That's an order." The Darkrai commanded, pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir." The Chickorita replied, feeling somewhat relieved she wasn't in trouble as she thought. As she left, he quickly turned his attention back to the other two.

"And you two." The Darkrai said, getting their focus as they stood in attention.

"Sir." They both replied.

"I wanna know exactly what happened down there. And where's Charmeleon?" The Darkrai asked. The two pokemon looked at each other a bit dissopointingly before looking at the Commander.

"Well sir, it's...kind of a long story..."

_"*cough* Mommy..." The sick boy said weakly as the mother stroked his head soothingly, but with a sad expression on her face._

_"Don't worry hun, I'm right here." She replied, wiping a tear from her eye._

_"Am...Am I gonna..." The mother just smiled as she shook her head._

_"No hun, good kids don't. Your gonna have a happy life. I swear." She replied. The kid coughed again, a bit weaker than before, before replying._

_"Am...am I imporant enough to live though..." He asked, to which the mother nodded._

_"Of course, Zack. We all have our purpose in life. And your gonna make something of yourself because of it...Zack?...ZACK!"_

"Ah!" Zack suddenly yelled in fright as he woke up. He panted a bit as he observed his surroundings, seeing how he appeared to be in a hospital bed. As he observed more closely, he noticed his chest was bandaged all around. He winced in pain a bit as he touched it, indicating he was indeed injured.

"Hey, your awake!" A voice suddenly said in surprise. Riolu quickly looked to the source of the voice, seeing a Chikorita on cushioned chairs next to him. "You were out for quite awhile. How ya feelin?" She asked curiously. The Riolu simply blinked at the predictament before looking back at his paws.

"I guess I wasn't imagining being a pokemon..." Zack muttered to himself.

"Hey, you ok?" Chikorita asked, hearing the Riolu mumble something to himself.

"Oh uhhh yeah, heh, I'm fine." Zack replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's good. The Commander's been waiting for you to wake up for a few hours now." The Chikorita commented, hopping on top of the hospital bed. She began walking closer to Zack until she was staring him right in the eye, making him nervous.

"Ehhh what?" He asked, wondering what exactly she was staring at. The Chikorita continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before responding.

"You don't seem like a regular Riolu." She stated. Although she was more right than she could tell, he was still a bit confused.

"What do you mean I don't "seem like" a Riolu?" Zack asked confused. Before anything else could be said, the room began to flash a red light as a siren ran off.

"Warning! Warning! Conquest commencing. Everybody report to the bridge immediately." The Announcement said, the "siren" being the Exploudred from earlier.

"What's a conquest?" Zack asked. Chikorita looked at him in a bit of surprise and disbelief.

"You never heard of conquest before?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Uhhh no?" Zack replied in a questionable tone. Chikorita just sighed as she shook her head before looking back at him.

"Look, I can explain it later, but we need to go to the bridge now." The Chikorita deemed as she ran out the door.

"Hey wait!" Zack yelled, running after her. As he made his way to the hallway, he saw it was entirely metallic. Even the doors were that suddenly closed behind him. "Hey!" He yelled, getting the Chikorita's attention. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's-"

"Hey!" A voice shouted, getting their attention. As Chikorita and Riolu turned, Riolu gulped at the sight of the three muscle-brawned pokemon that looked at them; a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, and a Hitmontop, and none of them looked happy.

"Hey, isn't that the intruder from before?" The Hitmonlee asked.

"He must've gotten away!" The Hitmontop deemed, to which the Hitmonchan pointed to the Riolu with his glove.

"Let's get 'em!" The Hitmonchan commanded as they chased after him. The Riolu eeped as he began running in the same direction as Chikorita.

"Nevermind, let's go!" He yelped quickly, running as fast as he could with Chikorita, despite being injured. He didn't know where he was going, all he cared about was getting the heck outta there. Looking back, he could see the others ganging on him inch by inch, till they were just at his tail. Finally looking ahead, he saw a large Double automatic door. The Top of the door was labled in strange pokemon prints, but all he cared about was the fact Chikorita knew where she was going, and he was going to follow her no matter once. As soon as the door opened, the first thing he took quick notice to was Chikorita already talking to Darkrai, both of who quickly looked back at him. Judging by the size of the room, he determined he was in the Bridge. It was very large for a ship room, and it had two large windows in the shapes of eyes in the center. That and the Given commander-looking chair in the middle of the room. It even had large high-tech computer on the walls, further suggesting he was indeed in the bridge. He didn't even bother waiting for introductions as he quickly ran behind Darkrai immediately. "HIDE ME!" He pleaded. Darkrai soon looked back as he heard the doors open again.

"Where is he?" The Hitmonchan asked aloud, as the three looked around.

"Where is that little grey rodent?" The Hitmonlee added.

"Who you calling a rodent? And I'm blue not grey!" Zack quickly snapped back, only to regret it as he gave away his hiding spot. "Crud." He mumbled, seeing the three glare back at him.

'There he is!" The Hitmonlee stammered, reaching to grab him, only to be blocked by Darkrai.

"Atten-Hut!" He commanded, to which the three pokemon immeditately stood side by side, fists at their chest in respect, although the Hitmontop was more or less still on his head as he did this.

"Sir!" They said in Unison, although the Hitmonlee's attention was still partially on the Riolu.

"This Riolu is not to be harmed by anyone on this ship. Do you understand me?" The Darkrai said in a stern voice.

"Sir yes sir!" They said as they replied, although the Hitmonchan was less convinced. The Darkrai took another glance around the room, waiting for a few seconds, before turning back to the three.

"Is this everybody?" He questioned, not seeming satisfied with the current numbers.

"Sir, Team Omega is still in the middle of Rescuing Team Rogue from Death Peak, and without Charmeleon, Team Diver is currently unavailable, Sir!" The Hitmontop replied. The Darkrai seemed to give off a soft grunt for a moment as he turned away.

"Our numbers are dwindling..." He scratched his chin with his finger as if trying to think of something, then looked back at the others. "Fine then. Hitmonchan, I'm putting your Team Brawler in charge of today's Conquest. Report to Creak Canyon and proceed as usual." Darkrai commanded, pointing to the door.

"Sir!" They replied before they walked out through the bridge. He waited until the door was gone before letting out a sigh of dissopointment, scratching the back of his head.

"We still need another team to gather resources though..." Darkrai commented to himself. Zack and Chikorita looked at each other, noticing this worry upon the Darkrai, before looking back at him.

"Uhhh excuse me." Riolu said, getting his attention.

"Oh yes, you. How are your injuries?" He asked, seeing if the Riolu was ok.

"Aside from some soreness on my chest, I feel fine. I'd still like to know what's going on though." He commented.

"Hmmm...I wonder. Would you be up to preforming a misson for us?" Darkrai asked as he moved towards the window, looking outside. The Riolu just blinked.

"Uhhh...what kind of mission?"

"Uhhh sir? With all do respect, I don't think he's qualified to do a mission...sir." The Chikorita commented, nervous speaking to the one in charge.

"No need to worry. I won't send him out on his own. You'll be joining him." The Darkrai added.

"Oh good, for a Second I thought you were-" Chikoritastopped as she realized what he said. "Wait, what?" She stammered.

"I want you to team up with Riolu as a Temporary Team. It won't be anything difficult. I just need you to gather a few resources in a dungeon. We're short on funding and supplies. The only option is to gather some in a Mystery Dungeon for the time being." The Darkrai explained as he floated back to the duo.

"But...But sir..." The Chikorita complained, only for Darkrai to pat her head.

"I know Chikarita. You haven't had much experience with Dungeons either since I assigned you to be Raichu's tech expert." Zack looked back at Chikarita in confusion.

"You mean you worked with that maniac?" He said in surprise.

"It's a long story."

"You don't need to worry. I wouldn't dare to try tou at anything average or beyond. Simply head to Pine Forest, and you should be able to get through it without too much trouble." The Darkrai said. The Chikarita moaned a bit before nodding, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this either. "And as for you," Darkrai began, getting Zack's attention, "If you preform this small errand for me, I'll tell you everything you want to know to the best of my ability." The Darkrai promied. Zack looked down at his own feet for a moment as he went into thought.

On one hand, he could either do some job the Chikorita was making a big deal out of, and probably mess up on it, or, he could help them and get the answers he needs, despite the fact he doesn't even know what they want him to do. Either way though, wieghing his options, he was stuck where he was either way. With a sigh, he turned back to the Darkrai as he replied.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Riolu screeched hangong onto the Hangar door railing for dear life. Not only was he watching the sky from practically 4000 feet above air, he was expected to do something else with it.

"It's ok, just jump." Chikorita said casually. Zack looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you crazy? We don't even have a parachute for crying out loud and you expect me to jump?" He stammered.

"Relax, half our jumpers make it just fine." The Raichu teased with a grin, still irritated by the trouble the new Riolu caused for him. Not only did he end up getting him beaten up by the commander, but he was more or less ticked off that now someone had stolen his tech expert for awhile. He at least enjoyed the sight of seeing the Riolu like this though.

"Raichu..." The Darkrai grumbled irritantly, esspecially as the Raichu just tried playing innocence. "Just relax Riolu. This is completely safe." Darkrai said, trying to ease the Riolu's tension. It didn't work.

"No! There's no way I'm plummeting 4000 feet to the ground just to-" As Zack continued to rant on, Darkrai turned his attention towards Chikorita, giving her a strange nod, to which the Chikorita nodded back to. "-and another thing-"

"Ok ok, you win." The Darkrai announced, sounding defeated. Zack just blinked to this in surprise.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes yes, you don't have to go." He answered. Riolu sighed in relief as Raichu just moaned.

"Thank you." He replied, looking back outside. "Look it's not that I don't want to or anything it's just-" He didn't even get time to finish as Darkrai pushed him out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He continued screaming until it faded away.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Chikorita said before jumping out after him. Darkrai watched for a few seconds before looking back at Raichu, who saluted as he knew what to already do.

**At the same time...**

"!" Zack screamed in fear as he continued to drop towards the ground like a bullet. He couldn't believe not only was he lied to by someone who helped him before, but he was also pushed out of a ship towards the ground. He looked back as he saw Chikorita falling too, angled so she fell towards him as he did. "Is everyone insane?" he stammered. Chikorita simply chuckled as she smiled.

"We already told you, don't worry about it. Here watch." Chikorita said as she looked back towards the ship. As Zack looked back too, he was surprised at seeing the entire ship. Despite not knowing what it was, the ship was in the shape of the infamous pokemon Reshiram, with a large rocket engine grafted to the back, and entirely metallic. The Ship also didn't have any of it's legs, the wings, body, and head beiing the only relatable features.

"Woah, that thing is huge..." Zack commented, eyes wide in surprise. He blinked as noticed a strange black light flash near the hangar door he jumped out of. Suddenly, without warning, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a strange giant black sphere firing right at the both of them. It soon surrounded them as it absorebed the two in a strange fasion.

"What the? What is this thing?" Riolu asked, touching the wall of the strange bubble.

"It's a gravity bubble." Chikorita replied. Riolu looked at her confused.

"What's a gravity bubble?"

"A gravity bubble is a compressed area of space which is distorted to function as a-" Chikorita pauseed as she realized that Riolu wasn't getting any of it at all. "Errr...everything inside it moves at a slower rate." She summed up.

"Oh." Riolu said, looking around again. Now that he paid more attention he did actually notice they were falling almost five times slower than they were before. They were practically floating at this rate. "How do you guys make something like this?" Zack asked curiously. Chikorita just sighed as she shook her head.

"I could explain it to you, but you probably won't understand." She simply commented. Normally he would argue, especially considering she's implying she's smarter than him because she's a girl, but considering she was suppose to be a tech expert, he decided she was being more honest than insulting...mostly.

By the time they had touched the ground, Zack quickly took notice as they were in a strange forest area, not a place with jail cells or tunnles like he expected a dungeon to be.

"This place is pretty cool. What exactly are we looking for?" He asked, still unaware of the acutal mission.

"We're suppose to collect Oran Berries." Chikarita replied as she picked one up with her leaf, showing it to him. Zack looked at the strange fruit with curiousness, never seeing a strange blue fruit such as that.

"That's all we're after?" Zack asked.

"Not quite. We need a couple of these, a few Pecha berries, and probably whatever else we can find." Chikarita replied as she looked more around some bushes. Riolu just watched for a moment at what she was getting before looking around himself. He was curious as to what this strange world was since he got here, but what he found really strange was this place in general.

_Why's it called a Mystery Dungeon?_ He asked himself. As he looked around, his gaze suddenly paused at the strange sight of stairs. He blinked to himself before rubbing his eyes, seeing if he was hallucinating. But sure enough, he saw a row of stairs that led through the ground. Walking over to the stairs, he peered over the edge to see if it was some sort of trap door or something. Looking back, he saw Chikorita was still rummaging through the bushes with her vines around her neck. Deciding to do at least something, he descended down the stairs, surprised that it was almost a replica of the floor above him. It even had a sky, except it didn't show the Reshiram ship he saw earlier.

"Ok, this is completely weird." He commented to himself. Looking around this place, he did notice that the pathways appeared different, but he couldn't tell if he just paying enough attention to the last place. Walkng down a path, the noticed how things were a bit quiet. Too quiet for his preference. Even if he couldn't remember much of his life as a human, he still knew stuff about life like pokemon in general. But there wasn't a single one to be sighted anywhere. Looking back up ahead, he noticed how he came to a clearing. But what really took his surprsie was a whole bunch of berries gathered in one spot in the middle of it. He beemed gladly at the sight of it, knowing that whatever they were, a large number of them would be what they were looking for.

"This looks about right." He deemed as he quickly ran over. But before he even got half way though, he paused as he felt something. Something in his heart was beating intensely, and it wasn't just nerves that came from it. He completely felt as if something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

As if to answer his question however, he jumped as the pile of berries suddenly were engulfed by a bluish dark flame. He couldn't tell what was a bigger surprise to him; the fact that the pile of berries in front of him burst into flames, or the fact he was right about his instinct. Whether or not he could he intended to, his ears suddenly twitched as he heard something russling in the bushes.

"Hello?" He questioned, walking over to the bush caustiously. Before he could touch the bush, he suddenly fell back as a dark figure dashed right past him, knocking him to the ground and stopping in the pile of ash from the fruit. Zack winced a bit, feeling the pain from being knocked down, one hitting him in the chest, and two falling on his back, both of which he was still sore from earlier. He rubbed his chest a bit to ease the soreness as he rolled over on his stomach to get a better look at the sudden attacker.

"Hey, what's the big idea hitting me like-" Riolu suddenly froze as he saw the attacker. He knew it would be a pokemon, that but wasn't the part that scared him. The pokemon itself was a Primeape,but there was something different from this one. First off, it had a purple black flamish-aura all around it. Even it's fur was a dark blue, and the gloves were pitched black. And it's eyes were the freakiest part. It's eyes were a mix of dark purple and blue, and it's pupils were pure red. "W-What the?"

"_Rrrrraaaaaakkkkkkk!" _The strange Primape growled. "Everything must burn!" The Primeape screeched. Riolu (i'm just gonna call him Riolu, seems more convienient) simply grunted as he stood back up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering what the Primeape was so worked up about.

"Riolu!" Chikorita suddenly shouted, getting his attention. "Get from him!" She shouted as she ran towards him. As he looked back at the Primeape, he lost all feeling in the rest of his body as his face was suddenly smashed by Primeape's boxing glove, not only knocking him off his feet, it knocked him into tree, slamming into it on his back, then slid down it till he hit the ground. The Primeape grwoeld again as the dark Aura around it began to grow.

"EVERYTHING MUST BURN!"

"Razor Leaf!" Chikarita shouted, swishing her leaf back and forth towards the Primeape. in one swift motion, dozens upon dozens of leaves scattered across Primeapes body, cutting him in many different places. But to the Chikorita's surprsie, it didn't do what she expected. She expected him to get a few cuts here and there, at the very least some scratches. But not in this case. Here, she was seeing the Leaves carelessly passing through him as he gave off a snorted laugh. Chikorita grumbled as she tried it again. "Razor Leaf!" She shouted louder, swishing her leaf blade back more as she released a larger amount of leaves than last time. unfortunately, it met with the same result as the leaves simply phased right past him. She looked at him with a mix of disturbance and fear, unable to figure out what was going on. "But...how did-" She didn't even get time to finish her sentence as the Primeape suddenly appeared right in front of her with it's fist held back, ready to strike.

"Beat up!" It shouted. Before the Chikorita could response, she let out a painful cry as she was struck threee consecutive times; the first one pucnhing her towards the air, the second one the Primeape appeared right behind her as she was at least ten feet into the air, smacking her back down towards the ground, then the third time he reappeared right before she touched the ground, smacking her right in her stomach as she was sent hurdling next to the same tree as Zack, groaning as she began to pass out. The groan caused Riolu to wake up a bit slowly, wincing a bit still in pain as he got to one foot, trying to keep himself up. He let out a small gasp as he saw the sorry state Chikorita was in.

"Chikorita!" He yelled worriedly, before giving a small glare back at the Primeape, who came rushing up to attack the two again.

"You're mine!" He announced, pulling his fist back ready to hit. Riolu felt his body shake a bit in fear as he saw this, unable to tell what to do. Sure, he knew pokemon could fight, but he didn't know how to fight _as_ a pokemon.

"W-what am I suppose to do?" He asked himself, looking at his own paws. "I...I don't even know how to fight! How can I," He paused as he looked back Chikorita, noticing how she was still wobbling in pain. He shook his head as he closed his eyes hard. "I gotta help her, but I...I..."

_Use Brick Break! _

He suddenly snapped back into focus, standing his ground ready. He didn't know what it was that told him that, more or less, but all he did care for was protecting Chikorita. With a slight gulp, he pulled back his fist ready, while at the same time, Chikorita was suddenly regaining conciousness.

"Brick Break!" He yelled, completely ignoring the fact that his fist was glowing.

"Zack wait!" Chikorita tried to warn. But as she did, she also noticed a small round apot around his tail began to glow as well, growing a bit in confusion.

Just as the Primeape was about to strike, Zack ducked down just mere inches away from his boxing glove, and bashed his fist as hard as he could into the Primeape's face, hitting him right in the Primeape's snout. Chikorita for one was in surprise, not just the fact that Riolu had actually managed to counter Primeape, but the fact that he managed to hit him at all was surprising. She watched as the Primeape was thrown back a few yards, getting knocked out as swirly lines appeared over it's eyes. Riolu breathed a bit exhausted before sighing in relief, surprised that he had actually managed to take down the large pokemon.

"I actually did it." He said a bit happily, feeling proud of himself. He suddenly yelped as he felt Chikorita pulling around his tail with her vines. "Ack hey hey! What are you doing?" He stammered. He looked back as he saw Chikorita pull out a small orb like crystal from it, which was shinning for a few seconds before dimming down until it was a see-through blue crystal. Within the small crystal appeared to be a small red ruby within it. Chikorita was shocked at the sight of the current stone as she turned back to Riolu.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh that thing? That Ryphierior I met before with Team Diver dropped it when he stepped on me. I was gonna show it to you guys earlier, but the whole intruder thing happeened and well, I guess I kinda forgot." Riolu explained.

"Do you even know what this thing is?" She stammered, moving her face closer to his, which made him nervous.

"No, wh- Look out!" He yelled as he pushed Chikorita out of the way, just in time as he was grabbed by the Primeape and shoved against a tree, being held off his feet as he was grabbed by the neck. As Chikorita struggled to get up, still weakened from the erlier injuries, she gasped at the sight of strange dark energy flying around the Primeape like lightning. Whats more, the "lightning" began resonating more and more as it looked like it could burst at any moment.

"S-S-Self De-Destruction!" Primeape roared as it began to glow like a voltorb when it uses self destruct. Chikorita was helpless to do anything in time before the blast went off, consuming the Primeape himself and Riolu in the large explosion.

"Rioluuuu!"

*_snip*_

The strange being opened one of it's eyes. Within the bowels of a deep, dark, dungeon, there was pure darkness that surrounded a lonely being. The only source of light that formed was from small, white strings, that levitated around the strange being. But one of these strings, just as the Primeape exploded, snapped as it began to fade away.

"Who is interfering with my plans?"

**PHEW! That's one heck of a long first chapter, hopefully it was detailed and I didn't use expressions too often XP. Anyway, like i said, this is my idea for the next POkemon mystery dungeon game, which we alll know will eventually happen, for the Black and White saga. This new mode includes:**

**-Conquest Events (which will be explained in the next chapter)**

**-A Chapter which will directly involve your partner, which also depends on which partner you choose!**

**-You will have a Trainer of the Final Stage evolution of whatever pokemon you are, who also will be involved in the plot**

**-And including what they've already had, i think thats it.**

**And for the best part: I"M LETTING YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO HIS OFFICIAL PARTNER IS! (lucky bas*****) ANd each one will have an individual chapter, and possibly be the next chapter i work on will involve that character, but for the time being, here are a list of possible candidates to choose from and a brief description of each:**

**-Pikachu: Joined in to work on being a brave pokemon adventurer, but gets scared easily**

**Munchlax: A real nice pokemon who is a bit more on the Brawn side than brains, took the adventure hoping it would make him smarter**

**Snivy: A female snivy who adores "fasion" which is mainly scarfs in the pokemon world, has a lack of team effort though.**

**Chikorita:After her current adventure with Riolu, she decides she wants to help him in hopes of one day repaying him for saving her.**

**Oshawott / Trecko: After Charmeleon is considered MIA, he/she joins Riolu hoping he/she can eventually find him, but both have a habit of thinking "Mission before others" policy**

**(And as a special treat, like if they were to preorder it and get a special on it)**

**Zorua: Was founded by Darkrai one day while on a mission, hopes traveling with Zack will help him regain memories as well, but has a habbit of playing tricks on people due to his shapeshifting.**

**Also, i know primeape can't use the two moves above (idk for sure bout self destruct) but i knwo he cant use Beat Up, but that will also be explaiend in next chapter.** **Speaking of chapters, like in most games of this series, or least since the PMDEOS had 20 chapters, I plan on making this 20 chapters too, that way I have a full scale plan on how I'm gonna do things.**

**And those are the only ones i could think of with an acutal plot revolving them. Still consdiering whether or not to acutally have Zorua or not, but until then, Rate, review, and vote on our popular tv show, "Who's Your Partner!" (a tv show never appearing in tv)**


	2. Introducing Federation White

**Chapter 1 1/2: Introducing Federation White **

**PS: I apologize for any spell/grammer errors in advance, for soem reason spell check isn't working on MCW, so I can't tell if I have any errors, and I don't have time since i only got 25 mins to post in the morning. So no nags if there is, I always do these FFs at night so I'm always tired to pay attention.**

_"Momma?" _

_"What is it sweety?"_

_"Why can't I ever play with the other kids?" The small boy asked, watching how the other kids were enjoying playing with one another._

_"Your not like them sweety. You're...special." The mother replied in a sarene tone, stroking her son's head soothingly._

_"But I wanna play too." The Boy whined. "And why do we live so far away from everyone else?"_

_"It's because were different sweety. You can't trust people who you see, you have to know them. But sometimes, they-" The mother froze from speaking as the little boy looked up at her confused._

_"They what mommy?" The boy asked. It took her a few seconds before she snapped out of her trance-like state, smiling down as she picked her boy up. _

_"Oh, nothing sweety. C'mon, let's go home."_

"Mmmhmm..." Riolu moaned a bit as he regained concious. He squinted a bit as he slowly opened his eyes a bit. He blinked a few times before he at up, rubbing his eyes again. To his surprise, not only was his chest re-bandaged, the paws of his arms were too, and he felt a soreness in his head as he rubbed it. _What happened to me?_ He asked himself, struggling to remember. It was a bit hard for him to remember, partly because his head was hurting at the moment, but after a few seconds it all came back to him.

_"No, wh- Look out!" He yelled as he pushed Chikorita out of the way, just in time as he was grabbed by the Primeape and shoved against a tree, being held off his feet as he was grabbed by the neck. As Chikorita struggled to get up, still weakened from the erlier injuries, she gasped at the sight of strange dark energy flying around the Primeape like lightning. Whats more, the "lightning" began resonating more and more as it looked like it could burst at any moment. _

_"S-S-Self De-Destruction!" Primeape roared as it began to glow like a voltorb when it uses self destruct. Chikorita was helpless to do anything in time before the blast went off, consuming the Primeape himself and Riolu in the large explosion._

_"Rioluuuu!" Chikarita cried out. There was nothing but smoke and ash as soon as the explosion ended. She coughed a bit as she felt her lungs fill with a bit of the smoke and dust, still a bit weak from the earlier beating. Her eyes teared up, a bit from the fact a friend was just blown at point blank, but mostly from the dust that scattered through the air. As the smoke began to dissipate, she could've sworn she made out a large figure out in the smoke. When mroe of it dissipated, she discovered it was true, there was a large figure out in the smoke, but she couldn't tell what. After a few more seconds the smoke finally disappeared enough to make the figure visable, also noticing it was holding Riolu in it's left arm._  
><em>"Lucario!" She screeched in relief, glad to see their Federation's Trainer just in time. Like all other emembers, he too had a white sash, but it was more in the shape of a scarf that went around his neck, like Chikorita's.<em>

_"Sorry I'm late. The Commander said you might have needed assistance, but I thought you would've still been on the first floor. Forgive me for being absent." He apologized, bowing in a respectful-like manner. Chikorita just smiled._

"No, it's ok. I'm just glad you got here when you did. You saved Riolu!" She said happily, before wincing a bit in pain, dropping on one of her legs.

_"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to her. Chikorita just smiled as she nodded._

_"I'm fine, mostly just brusing but it should be ok." Lucario took a closer look at the formentioned inury, noticing it was a bit mroe than just bruised up. But it should be fine till they got back, which was planned to be verily soon. He took a glance around the clearing, noticing the explosion impact, then turned back to Chikorita. _

_"What exactly happened here?"_

"Hey Zack!" A familiar voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. As he turned to the door, he smiled a bit as he saw Oshawott again.

"Oh, hey Oshawott. Something wrong?" He asked.

"Don't know, but commander wants everyone on the were just waiting for you to wake up." Oshawott replied.

"Oh, sorry." Riolu apologized, rubbing the back of his head. H quickly pulled the covers off as he jumped off the bed, but winced a bit as his body felt more sore than it did before, something Oshawott took notice too.

"Hey, you ok?" Oshawott asked, helping him back up to his feet.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Riolu said, looking out the window of the hospital room, noticing it was dark out. "Wow, didn't think I was out for so long." Riolu commented.

"Don't worry. We just started the meeting an hour ago. We were going over today's status." Oshawott added as the two of them walked out of the room.

"So anyway, what is a Federation?" Riolu asked as they walked down.

"It's basically what side we're on. There's a Black Federation and a White Federation. Ever since this war started, we've been fighting against each other for a long time." Oshawott replied. Riolu looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you guys at war to begin with?" He asked confused. Oshawott just smiled.

"You'll find out soon." He said as he looked on ahead. As Riolu did, he figured out what he meant as he saw the same strange symbols in front of the large door, knowing it lead to the bridge again. As it opened, he grew a bit surprised as he saw alot more pokemon than he did before, including Trecko, Chikorita, Raichu, and the Commander himself, Darkrai. He was a bit nervous though as he saw all eyes on him, still a bit uneasy being surrounded by unfamiliar people, esspecially those who considered him an intruder still.

"Ah, Riolu. Nice to see you with us again." Darkrai commented as he turned to the teams. "I do believe proper introductions are in order. Teams?" Darkrai gestured, wanting everyone to introduce themselves. RRiolu looked as a Hydregion stepped, or in this case flew, forward first.

"Greetings."

"Greetings."

"Greetings." All three heads said at the same time.

"I am Hydreigon, leader of Team Omega."

"I am Hydreigon, leader of Team Omega."

"I am Hydreigon, leader of Team Omega."

"And the quickest one here to annoy someone just by talking." A Tall, somewhat Jungle green, dragon-looking pokemon commented as it stepped forth. "My name's Haxorous, nice to meet you." He added before turning to the other pokemon left of Hydreigon. "And that' Druddigon. He doesn't talk much, to anyone for that matter, but don't worry. He's a nice guy."

"Hmpppphhhh..." The Druddigon growled a bit, growing a sense of uneasiness in Zack.

"Like I said, don't worry much about it. We're Team Omega, and the strongest team Federation White has." Haxorous added. Hitmonchan just scoffed as he stepped forward.

"The strongest "all-dragon" team if that's what you mean." He commented before looking back at Riolu. "If your looking for a real power house group, Team Brawler is here. We handle all the muscle work and various job missions. I doubt introductions are neccesary." He added, knowing they had all been "introduced" earlier.

"So your the leader then?" Riolu commented, seeing how Hitmonchan always spoke for the team. He was a bit surprised as Hitmonchan shook his head.

"No, despite being _qualified _to be," Hitmonchan added with a sense of pride, "we already have a leader. He's currently S.O.D. right now though." Hitmonchan commented. Riolu gawked his head confusedly.

"S.O.D.?" He repeated confused.

"He means "Sleeping On Duty"." Hitmonlee answered.

"Oh."

"But as such, even without the boss, we are the _**strongest**_ team around." Hitmonchan commented, smirking at Haxorous who gave off a small glare as he lowered his eyes.

"Moving onto more, interesting, team, I'm Rotom, leader of Team Rogue. The small jelly looking one next to me is Ditto." Rotom introduced, gesturing next to him. Unlike a regular one, this was a shining Ditto as it was blue. As Riolu walked up to it for a better look, he blinked in surprsie as the Ditto began glowing, shaping itself until it was in the form of Riolu himself, grinning.

"Woah, that's cool!" Zack commented a bit, noticing how he had all of his own features, except the obvious bandages.

"And this is-" Rotom paused as if expecting to see someone, but realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's-"

"Ahhh! Put me down!" Riolu suddenly yelped, catching everyone's surprise. He was suddenly levitating a good ten feet in the air. Darkrai gave off an annoyed sigh as he already knew what was going on, as did everyone else.

"Jellicent, will you please stop tramautizing everyone everytime we get a new recruit!" Dakrai stated. Zack just blinked to himself in confusion.

"Jellicent?" He questioned. He suddenly looked in surprise as he saw a giant headed pink colored jellyfish looking back at him, holding it in his arms like a child (then again he already is, but you get what I mean).

"Ooohh but he's SOOO cute though!" She squealed, squeezing, and suffocating, him in a big tight hug. Unlike most living things that turn red if you squeeze tightly, Riolu was turning purple, seeing how his blood was mixing with his blue colored fur.

"Ah c'mon Jellicent, just put him down." Ditto commented, reverting back to his origional form.

"Oohh phooey." She commented, letting go as commanded, although a little too much to the word as she litterally dropped him from ten feet in the air. Everyone closed their eyes as he landed on the ground with a loud thud, moaning a bit in pain as he struggled to get up. "Whoops..." She muttered, feeling a bit guilty as she helped him back up. "Sorry." She apologized, getting him on his feet.

"You'll have to excuse Jellicent. She can be clumsy at times but she means well." Darkrai mentioned.

"Eitherway, she makes a good spy, which is Team Rogue's specialty. We work in fields of spying, covert operations, and stealth missions." Rotom explained.

"And lastly is Team Diver." Darkrai introduced, showing Trecko and Oshawott who were already standing next to Darkrai. "I'm sure you've already been introduced." Riolu just smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, we know each other. So what missions do you guys do?" Riolu asked curiously.

"Oh, we're not a "mission" team." Oshawott began. "We're more on the lines of gathering resources and stuff like you did yesterday." Oshawott began to frown as he looked away a bit. "At least, we were until Charmellion disappeared yesterday." He said upsettingly. Riolu gave off an inaudible "oh", feeling bad for the two pokemon.

"Now with introductions are out of the way, I do believe we have some things to explain." Darkrai commented, grabbing the Riolu's attention with sudden interest.

"Yeah. For starters, what's going on around here?" Darkrai turned around as he walked over to a control console.

"Glad you asked." He said as he pressed a button. Everyone else looked up as the lights began to dim and the two large eye-like windows lowered down until it was completely pitch black in the room, except for a small amount of light coming from the electrical ghost Rotom. Riolu was a bit freaked out at the total blackness of the room, unable to see anything around except exteremely thin outlines of peoples shadows. Everyone continued to wait a few seconds, expecting to see something else happen, but grew a bit confused as it continued to remain pitch black without any change.

"Where's the hologram projector button?" Darkrai asked aloud, unable to find it within the pure blackness. Everyone felt their sweat drop at the comment, feeling a bit embarassed that their supposed leader would make an oblivious choice to make the entire room dark without knowing what button to look for. Everyone looked as Rotom moved towards the console, lighting up the area. "Ah, thank you Rotom." Darkrai said as he clicked the button he was looking for. Although they couldn't see what was creating the hologram, they could see a small light in the center of the room which quickly began to grow until it was at least twenty foot tall and wide. Everyone looked back as Darkrai moved over to it.

"Five years ago, there was a calamity that was befalling the planet." He began. As the others watched, the hologram began to show the planet of the pokemon world they lived in. Upon closer inspection, they also saw a meteor in the projection, the size of the holow gram itself being a rock, heading straight towards it. "A metteor of massive size and wieght was heading towards the planet, one of such size and wieght that it could've possibly destroyed the entire planet. But, to our lcuk, two pokemon went upon the clouds themselves and managed to convince Rayquaza to destroy the meteor." Although the projection didn't show the pokemon, it did show a large beam heading out of a cloud until it collided with the meteor, destroying it upon impact, shattering the meteor to bits as it spread across the land. "At first, we thought this would be the end of our problems. But as it turned out, it was only the beginning." Darkrai commented as he tapped the hologram. To Zack's surprise, the hologram quickly phased as the landscape of the planet changed as well.

"Three years later, a Darkrai, much like myself, tampered with Temporal Tower, a tower with the abilitty to, if destroyed, freeze the very fabric of time itself." As he said this, everyone noticed how the world began to slow down until it came to a complete stop, then began to grow darker until the planet itself was grey. "This event would've covered the world in darkness. Ther would be no wind, no light, no anything. It would've been a desolate wasteland. But again, thanks to the assistance of two pokemon, not only was Temporal Tower restored, the Darkrai was defeated, and managed to restore peace once more."

"Until now, right?" Riolu commented, knowing that it definitely WASN'T peaceful around here. Darkrai simply chuckled a bit before he nodded.

"That is correct." He replied as he touched the hologram again. This time, the greyness began to fade as the sight of land came back. But to Riolu's shock, the bottom half of the pokemon world appeared to be nothing but ravaged, charred land, all of which appeared to be burning with fire.

"W-Wh-What's-!" Zack was to shocked to even say anything.

"This is the world now. Nothing but charred, destroyed land. Or at least the majority of it." He added, bringing his attention to the top part of the world which was still intact. "This part right here, this is where we are. Right now, this is only 1/5 of the pokemon world left inhabitable." He stated, a comment which made Riolu's heart freeze temporaily in shock. "Over the course of the last two years, the planet has been ravaged by an unexplained fire, and storms have ravaged across the landscape as well, tearing the ground asunder. Much of the land itself has been destroyed, and everyone disappeared from the land." Drakrai commented. Zack gave a silent gulp at this, a bit worried for the ones who were in the charred land.

"Y-You mean they-" Darkrai just shook his head as he knew what the Riolu was thinking, to his relief.

"No, I mean what I said. They actually disappeared." Darkrai replied, scratching his chin with his finger. "It's strange. There aren't any clues, any info left over to those who disappear. They just completely vanish." He added.

"Since the flames began to grow, those who stand today spend time constantly on the move to the northern pole. Seeing how the situation began in the south, everyone's continued to head North. But it's beginning to make everyone weary, some of which to the point they've become enraged." Haxorous spoke out, catching the group's attention. "As far as we can tell, the spread has stopped, most likely for a few days tops. But eventually it will start again, like before, and it'll consume about five more percent of the planet." He mentioned.

"At this rate, within a month, the entire planet will be consumed!"

"At this rate, within a month, the entire planet will be consumed!"

"At this rate, within a month, the entire planet will be consumed!" The Hydreigon said, causing Hitmonchan to growl in annoyance.

"Do you have to repeat everything you say three times?" He yelled irritated.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes." He replied. Hitmonchan just grumbled more as he squeezed his hand tighter.

"SHUT UP!" He commanded.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"GAAAAHH!" He growled, trying to claw at the Hydreigon. Fortunately, for everyone's sake, he was being held back by Hitmonlee and Hitmontop, though, it was obvious they were still struggling. Everyone watched for a few seconds as this continued until Riolu looked back at Darkrai.

"So, what do these federation things have to do with this?" Riolu asked. Everyone paused as they looked back at Darkrai, watching as he turned off the hologram and brought light back into the room.

"It relates to the Meteor incident five years earlier. At first, we thought nothing of the meteor bits. There were even reports of Deoxis being found in one of the remains. But..." Darkrai paused as he looked out the window, noticing how another shooting star seemed to go through the sky. "Apparently, we were wrong. These meteors contained a strange substance in them. When exposed to, these strange substances release a rage within pokemon. It also increases their power three times. But the rage is so intense people lose almost all memory of their life, only seeking destruction." Darkrai commented. Zack's eyes widened in shock as he remembered this from earlier...

_"Rrrrraaaaaakkkkkkk!" The strange Primape growled. "Everything must burn!" _

"Fortunately, only very few pokemon have come into contact wtih this. Luckier still, fewer are even suseptible to the strange substance it gives off. But even then, something else is at play here."

"What do you mean?" Riolu asked confused.

"The Darkrai incident a few years ago. At first we thought he was working solo, planning to rule over an entire world of darkness. But as fate would have it, we were wrong. Someone, or something, else was playing beghind the scenes that day. Unseen, unnoticed, it played everything according to plan...or at least, it did until two pokemon put a stop to Darkrai's plans. But unfortunately, the true mastermind has yet to remain seen."

"How do you guys know there's someone else involved?" Riolu asked, curiously. He noticed as the others looked at each other a bit uneasily, before looking back at Darkrai as he turned around.

"Whoever it is, they're the leader of Federation Black." He stated bluntly, causing Riolu to look at him in a state of pure shock. "We don't know much about this "Leader" of their's, but we do know that they're the ones commanding their every action."

"We don't have a choice but to fight 'em." Oshawott commented, crossing his arms. "Ever since they were founded, they've been terrorizing all the other pokemon, hoarding all the resources for themselves and stuff." Riolu looked at his own two feet for a moment, pondering something else on his mind, then looked back at Darkrai.

"Umm I know it may be uncalleed for to ask, but why don't we just attack them?" Riolu asked. He loooked back as he heard Hitmonchan chuckle.

"As much as I like the thought kid, there's no use. They have the advantage in number, and strength." He commented.

"While they may have been harassing pokemon, others have begun to support them in hopes of survival." Haxorous added.

"If we attacked now, we'd be fighting not only the Black Federation, we'd be fighting a war against all who support them. Chaos would ensue if that occured!" Rotom stated as well.

"Even as such a case, our cause is still a small one. We don't have the resources or same amount of support to fight them. Which brings us to our Conquests." Darkrai commented, showing everyone a strange badge. It was in the shape of a flame, but colored in white. Only a small amount on the inside of the flame was acutally red. "To avoid unnecesary conflict, we came to an agreement on using these badges as a type of contests, you could say." Darkrai began, bringing up a computer screen in the front.

"The Conquests are mainly suppose to be a more peaceful tradition, and was an agreement made by the two teams. Conquests can work in three different ways, in a type of contest-like fasion. First of which is a Mission race."

"Those are my favorite." Oshawott commented with a grin.

"We recieve our missions from towns people in need. Whosever is agreed to be the most important, we race to see who can accomplish it first. Our second way is having a Team Battle. Each side picks a Team on their Federation to battle another one. Like it sounds, the winning team gets the other's badge. And the last way i-" Darkrai paused for a moment as he looked away, which everyone else took closer notice to.

"Say, what is the third way?" Hitmontop asked curiously.

"To be honest, you never told us the third way since we started working." Jellicent commented. Everyone continued to stare at Darkrai for a few seconds, expecting to hear something about the third way, but nothing came as he responded.

"Nevermind, there's no need to go through it. It's just another errand run type of thing." He thought up quickly. Everyone still looked at him in a bit of confusion, finding it a bit hard to believe his quick excuse. Riolu took another glance at the badge Darkrai held, noticing how the small flame inside it looked as if it was real fire. Snapping out of his trance, he looked back towards Darkrai with another question on his mind.

"But why are the Conquest badges so important?" He asked.

"They're more than just a point system. We use them as region currency." He answered, only for Riolu to grow more confused.

"What's "Region Currency"?"

"Remember what he said about getting support from others?" Trecko asked, to which the Riolu nodded. "We use the conquest badges as currency to buy regions. Having regional support help us get funding and other resources for everyone."

"But what makes them so special?" Riolu asked, looking at the stone as Darkrai handed it to him. "They just look like ordinary stones to me."

"They're not just used as currency though. They provide energy for some stuff we use." Hitmonlee replied, kicking the floor of the ship lightly. "We have a huge one in the reactor room right now. It's powering this whole ship." Riolu's eyes widened in surprise at this statement.

"You have this thing powering the whole ship?" He stammered in surprise. "Could I see it?" Everyone looked back as they heard Darkrai chuckle.

"I'm sorry Riolu, but the Engine Room is off Limits to all non-federation members." Darkrai replied, before turning his attention to everyone within the room. "It's late tonight. Everyone return to your cabins," He commanded before turning to Oshawott who had already started walking with the others, "except for you Oshawott."

"Hm?" He mumbled, confused. Darkrai looked back, watching a bit until he was sure that everyone else except him and Riolu left the room. He wanted to make sure that it was absolutely empty in the room so he could chat with the two in privacy. He turned to the two once he was positive it was clear.

"Good. Now that we're alone, I need to talk with you two." He stated as he looked straight at Riolu, growing a bit of uneasiness as he saw the dark pokemon hovering and looking directly at him in the eyes. "Riolu, or Zack, as you were previously called, I must know; are you a human?" Darkrai asked straight. He didn't have a sense of calmness or sterness in his tone, two features that made Riolu nervous. The other part that made him nervous was why he wanted to know if he was a human to begin with. Still, seeing how he was talking directly to the commander, he didn't wanna hide anything, especially considering he still didn't know anything about the world he lived in, even after what he was told.

"Y-Yes." He answered nervously. He gulped a bit as he saw the Darkrai lowering his eyes, unable to tell if he was trying to get a better look at him or was just glaring at him. But, to his relief, the Darkrai just blinked before turning around, moving over towards the window as he looked outside.

"Then you are dismissed. Wait outside in the hall for Oshawott. But do me a favor. Keep this fact between the three of us." He commented. Riolu tilted his head in confusion at this.

"But why?" He asked. The Darkrai just gave a calming smile.

"Just keep it personal. Last we want is pokemon around here thinking your crazy calling yourself a human."

"Oh."

"Also," He began getting Riolu's attention, "I would like you to join our Federation." Darkrai added, holding out a white scarf, one just long enough to go around Riolu's neck.

"WHAT?" He stammered in shock.

"I know it may be a surprise to you, and it's something I wouldn't normally wouldn't consider this soon after meeting someone. But your skills and bravery you demonstrated with Chikorita today prove that you have what it takes to assist us. At least in missions." Darkrai commented. Riolu looked at the scarf for a moment, hesitating a bit to grab it, but only a few inches away from it, he retreated his hand.

"I-I'm sorry and all but..." Riolu looked to the side, unable to decide whether or not to join or not.

"It's ok." Darkrai said, getting his attention. "Sleep on it tonight. If you still refuse, we'll simply send you to a safe town where you won't have to worry about this anymore. But still consider the help you could provide if you joined us." Darkrai added. He chuckled a bit as he noticed Riolu yawning a bit sleepily too. "You should get some rest. You can share Oshawott's room tonight, he's the only one with two beds." Darkrai said. RIolu nodded with a yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ok." He reply quietly.

"Wait out in the hall, I just need to speak to Oshawott for a moment." Darkrai stated, watching as Riolu walked out into the hallway. Once the doors closed, however, he looked back at Darkrai with an unsatisfied look.

" Just to keep people from thinking he's crazy?" Oshawott repeated, not trusting his words. "I hate to argue commander, but something tells me theres a LOT more to it than just that." He commented. Darkrai looked back outside as he replied.

"Do you remember what I said about how two pokemon stopped both crises'?" He asked, to which the Oshawott nodded. "Both of those times...a Human was involved in stopping them." He stated, to which the Oshawott gasped to.

"You mean there really were humans before Zack?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, but that's not my concern."

"Then what is your concern?" Oshawott asked, a bit confused.

"Both of those times a human helped save our world, what was one thing that always followed?" He asked the Oshawott, wanting to see if he could understand. Oshawott held his elbow as he rubbed his chin in a thinking-like manner. He knew there should've been something if Darkrai noticed, but he just couldn't pin it all together. He sighed regretfully as he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm stumped. As far as I've heard, everytime there's a calamity, a human shows up to-" Oshawott froze at what he just said, seeing as Darkrai nodded.

"That is correct. Everytime a human shows up, it's always followed by a calamity." Darkrai commented as he rubbed his chin. "If Zack is truely a human who came to this world, then some major catastrophic event may occur. But my concern is what the problem is this time?" He questioned. Oshawott squeeled as he gave a cheer with his arm.

"It must be to help us win the war!" He said excitedly, but grew confused as he saw Dakrai shake his head.

"No, although that would affect alot of us, that would not be able to affect the world altogether." Darkrai replied. Oshawott flinched a bit at the statement.

"You mean the ENTIRE world is going to be affected?" Oshawott said in surprise.

"To that I still don't know, but I want you to keep an eye on Zack and make sure your team is safe."

"Right, I'll make sure that-" Oshawott suddenly paused as he realized what he just said. "Wait, what do you mean "team"? We're not a-" Oshawott stopped as he saw the look Darkrai was giving him, growing more nervous as he knew what he was thinking. "You're kidding...right?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"But he's-"

"It's alright. I know he's still new, but his bravery is rarely seen around here. And Lucario will be joining you two on your missions for awhile." Oshawott stared off into space for a moment before looking back at Darkrai.

"Wait, you said me AND Riolu. What about Trecko?"

"She will remain here until I feel that Riolu is ready to do dungeons without Lucario's expertise and your knowledge of missions. We need back up in case a conquest starts, and with the intensity of these missions recently, our squads will start to collapse from exhaustion. Therefore, I'm assigning Trecko along with Raichu and Chikorita on standby."

"But sir-"

"End of discussion!" He snapped. "Do I make myself clear?" He questiond. He raised his eye as he noticed OShawott squeezing his fist angrily. He knew he wanted to complain to him about the current set up. But Oshawott in general knew he couldn't. Just the thought of arguing with a higher command made him nervous. With a dissopointing sigh, he dropped his arms as he shook his head.

"No sir." He said respectfully. He looked back as he felt Darkrai rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It'll only be temporary, ok?" He said calmly.

"Yes sir." Oshawott replied with a nod. Darkrai watched as he left the room silently. He knew he was dissopointed, but he was pretty sure he would be fine. He waited till the door had closed entirely, hearing his footsteps for a few seconds until he was completely away, with Riolu. Seeing it was clear, he turned around as he moved over to the window

"You can come out now." He stated, not even bothering to turn around as Lucario suddenly appeared.

"You called?" He pondered, kneeling in respect.

"Yes. I do believe you already heard the meeting, correct?" He asked, wanting to make sure they were both on the same page. Lucario nodded as he answered.

"Affirmative." He stated bluntly.

"Then you know what your orders are. Keep an eye on him and figure out how he defeated that Mirage Pokemon. It could just be what we need to turn this war." He commanded. Lucario nodded as he stood up.

"Yes sir. But I don't understand why you didn't bring it up in the meeting. If we found someone who can defeat one of the Mirage pokemon, wouldn't that be considered a good thing to bring up?" He asked, walking over as he stared out the window as well.

"Yes, and no." Lucario raised a brow as he looked at him confused.

"I don't follow."

"Simple. Think about it for a minute; if someone we just met has the ability to defend themselves like the Black Federation does, don't you think that'd be a little suspicious?"

"You make a point. But I don't see why you should keep everything a secret." Lucario commented.

"Two reasons; One, I need to figure out how this Riolu, Zack, or whateer he calls himself, manages to defend himself against such creatures when even Team Omega can't even scratch them. Federation Black has always had the advantage in Conquest Missions because they can defend themselves.

If we can find out his secret, then it'll bring us one step closer to winning this war."

"And what's the second problem?" Lucario asked. He noticed how Darkrai hesitated a bit to reply before he did.

"Zack's coming here, he traveled in a large light. I saw it from the bridge."

"Interesting...but what's so imporatant about that?" Lucario asked, missing the point. He again hesitated for a few seconds until he replied.

"That beam of light...There was two of them."

"Huh, so this is your room." Riolu commented as the automatic doors opened. It wasn't exactly much of a room. It had a window with a rather good view of a mountain behind a small forest. The "bunks" themself were more along the lines of giant lilipads in the middle of two small pond.

"Yup, fortunate for me, I got the only one with ponds in them." He replied, jumping on top of one of the giant lilypads as he lied down. Riolu blinked at this before looking at the other lilypad. Oshawott just chuckled a bit as he noticed Riolu's strange look on his face. "Relax, these lilypads are strong enough to support a Snorlax! Plues they're nice and soft." He commented. Riolu looked back at the Lilypad for a few seconds before shrugging hopping on top of one, but inadvertantly slipping off the side as he fell into the pond. Oshawott kicked his feet as he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! It doesn't mean it's not balanced. You gotta stay in the middle or you'll fall off." He commented. He chuckled again as Riolu swam his way out, fur drenched and covering his eyes a bit. He shook his fur quickly as he rubbed the water out of his eyes, climbing back on top of the lilypad, this time with success. He panted for a few seconds as he breathed the air back in from being under water.

"These things are kinda rough to sleep on." Riolu commented, patting on the lilypads, trying to flatten it out.

"It takes to getting use to. It's easier to me, I was raised near a river, so I'm used to sleeping on pads like these." Oshawott commented, rolling on his back as he stared at the cieling. As Riolu did the same, he looked in suprise as he saw what appeared to be the night sky, noticing how it was dark like the sky yet had stars twinkling back and forth.

"Wow, the stars are pretty." He commented, looking back in confusion as he heard Oshawott chuckling.

"No, it's just a holograms. We don't see real stars around here anymore." He stated. Riolu looked back at him confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Since the world began to burn, no one's been able to see the stars in the sky. It's like they just...disappeared." He replied.

"Huh..." Riolu mumbled as he looked back at the cieling. "Wonder what it's like to live in a world without stars." He commented. Oshawott smiled as he looked back at him.

"So what's the human world like?" He asked curiously. Riolu looked back at him a bit confused, taken back by this question. He felt a strange pang in his head. He felt like he knew what it was like to be a human, but the problem was he couldn't remember. With a shrug, he looked back at the cieling.

"Hate to say it, but I don't know. I can't remember anything except for my name." Riolu said. Oshawott moaned in disoppointment as he looked back at the cieling.

"Well that's a bummer, I was kinda always hoping to know more about what humans are like." Oshawott said before he yawned. "Well good night." He said, closing his eyes to fall asleep. Riolu yawned as he slowly clsoed his eyes too.

"Yeah, g'night..."

_"..."_

_"Is someone there?" Riolu asked. This wasn't like his previouis dreams. This time, he was surrounded by nothingness. He blinked to himself as he suddenly saw something in the middle of the dark room. He couldn't tell what it was, it was a creature colored in pure blackness. He felt his heart beat harder as the beast suddenly opened one of it's eyes, it's eyes completely pure red like a demons. It stood up, towering over the Riolu, stomping as the ground shook as well. Riolu wanted to run away, but it's entire body felt numb, unable to move. He gulped in fear a bit as he felt the great beast's breath beating down on him._

_"You!" It growled. "Who are you?" Zack was simply frozen in fear, unable to move. He began gasping for breath as he felt the beast choking him in it's left claw. Whether or not it was a dream, all of it felt real. "Listen to me closely, pest. Interfere with my plans anymore, and both of you will suffer like the rest of them!" It roared, swinging it's sharp claws back as it was about to strike him. Zack screamed in fear as the claw was inches away from swiping at his face-_

*SPPPPSSSSHHHHH!*

Riolu suddenly yelped as he was splashed with freezing cold water. He coughed a bit as he felt some of the water enter his mouth, suffocating a bit as he nearly choked. As he tried to look around, he was suddenly blasted by another stream of water, repeating the same coughing process. This time as he looked up, he growled a bit as he saw Oshawott, standing with a smirk.

"What'd you do that for?" Riolu snapped. Oshawott just chuckled.

"Oh, just wanna get you up in time for breakfast. Watergun!" He yelped quickly as he blasted another stream of water from his mouth striaght at Riolu again, this time knocking him off the giant lilypad as he fell into the pond. "Ha!" Oshawott yelled laughing, quickly running out of the room as he saw Riolu already pull himself out of it.

"That's it!" He yelled, quickly chasing right after him. As he stepped out of the room, he took quick notice of Oshawott who was quickly running down the hall, turning left into the next. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" Riolu shouted as he chased after him. "When I get you you are so d-" Riolu came to a sudden stop as he crashed into Oshawott, who also crashed into a rather much, larger, pokemon in front of him. "Ow..." Riolu moaned, rubbing his head as he looked back at Oshawott. "Hey, why'd you sto-" Riolu suddenly froze as he looked at what Oshawott was looking at, terrified as well. In front of the both of them, a huge, gigantic fire orange-brown pokemon, and I mean HUGE, pig-like being stood in front of the other two, not looking friendly in the least. Zack shook a bit in fear as he stared at the lumbering giant. "O-O-Oshawott...Who-Who's that?" Riolu asked nervously, finding it difficult to put words together.

"I-I-It's leader of the Brawler Team, E-Emboar!" Oshawott studdered. The two jumped a bit, still shaking in fear as they saw the Emboar lower his head down closer to the two, seeing fire literally bursting through his nostrils.

"Why did you hit me?" He growled. There was a bit of silence between the two pokemon as they stared at the lumbering giant, a bit freaked out to be face to face with something so large. Riolu gulped as he stepped forward, ready to answer for the both of them.

"W-We were just on our way to breakfast and-"

"Breakfast?" The Giant Emboar repeated.

The line to the food court was a bit long, although everyone had just started showing up for it. As Hitmonchan grabbed his plate, he looked back as he heard his other two teammates coming.

"Ah, hey guys." Hitmonchan greeted, looking around as if expecting, then looked back at the two. "Where's Emboar?"

"Oh, we let him sleep in as usual. You know how he gets when someone mentions breakfast." Hitmontop commented.

"Speaking of someone, where's the new guy and Oshawott?" Hitmonlee asked.

"Who cares, first come first-"

_*STOMP*_

*STOMP*

*STOMP*

The three suddenly paused as they felt the ground shaking. They all looked at each other, wondering if they were all thinking the same thing.

"You don't think-" Hitmonchan began.

"No way, even the boss wouldn't-" Hitmonlee added.

"Yes he would." Hitmonstop stated, pointing back as he saw the giant Emboar rushing down the hallway with a hungry look on his face, carrying the two on his shoulders, holding them both while running.

"BREAKFAAAAAAAAST!" He screamed.

"Oh no please don't..."

"I just fixed the hole last week!"

"AT LEAST USE THE DOOR-"

*_CRASH*_

Dust scattereed across the area as the crash occurred. Everyone who wasn't caught in it looked back in shot at the sudden explosion of a wall coming down, not expecting it in the least, especially the ones inside the room already. As the dust began to subside, everyone could see precisly what made the crash occur. One it was fuly subsided, everyone felt a sweat drop as they saw it was just another antic of Team Brawler's captain, Emboar, seeing a dazed Emboar with swirly eyes as well as Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Oshawott, and Riolu, all appearing to be delerious.

"I love breakfast!" Emboar said dazzily.

"Rule number one of Team Brawler kid…" Hitmonchan began, dazzed as well, "Don't ever mention Breakfast."

**Well that makes for quite a lengthy chapter, a lot longer than I had anticipated to be honest, I thought I'd only get a couple thousand otuta the explanation and it was going to be chp 2 if it was. But, seeing how it is, I think I'll keep it at this for the time being. **

**Voters have decided, and the winner was Oshawott! Don't feel bad for those of you who lost. I don't know if I officially plan on making Trecko Zack's 2****nd**** partner or not, so the previous, unvoted selections, still remain possible. **

**Rate and Review! Heres the list again in case anyone wants to see. I decided not to make Zorua a vote. Reason being? You'll have to find out…**

**-Pikachu: Joined in to work on being a brave pokemon adventurer, but gets scared easily**

**Munchlax: A real nice pokemon who is a bit more on the Brawn side than brains, took the adventure hoping it would make him smarter**

**Snivy: A female snivy who adores "fasion" which is mainly scarfs in the pokemon world, has a lack of team effort though.**

**Chikorita:After her current adventure with Riolu, she decides she wants to help him in hopes of one day repaying him for saving her.**

**Oshawott / Trecko: After Charmeleon is considered MIA, he/she joins Riolu hoping he/she can eventually find him, but both have a habit of thinking "Mission before others" policy**


End file.
